The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and method using a high dynamic range (HDR) function for a vehicle, and more specifically, a display apparatus and method using an HDR function for a vehicle, which selectively applies the HDR function in a display for a vehicle.
In general, the HDR function refers to a digital image processing technique capable of processing a relatively high dynamic range image. The HDR function synthesizes a plurality of images captured through different exposures and acquires a high dynamic range image. The high dynamic range image is finally subjected to a tone mapping process which adjusts the captured images with various levels of luminance to an image with average luminance.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2009-0027480 published on Mar. 17, 2009.